parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
House of Mouse in Barclay's Center
''Disney's House of Mouse in Barclay's Center ''is a CGI-animated crossover series produced by Disney and Pixar. In this series, Disney mascot Mickey and his friends run shows, performances, concerts and cartoon in a theater venue. Since the House of Mouse was a critical success, Mickey and the gang decided to move into a city in Brooklyn, New York to earn much more revenue performing in Barclay's Center. Premise Since Mickey and Friends' show performances and cartoons have remained a success, the gang has earned a recommendation to perform in a city called Barclay's Center. In addition, Mickey encourages his guests and attendees to fly along with them in order to watch House of Mouse live. Although with a few inconveniences, there are a lot of Disney/Pixar characters walking around Manhattan, so House of Mouse in Barclay's Center attracts lots of characters whether new or old. Almost all of the guest characters in House of Mouse are returning, as well as introducing new characters in Disney, Pixar, and even Star Wars or Marvel. There may be surprise characters that appear outside of the Disney realm. Mickey and the gang reprise their roles and jobs as the ones in House of Mouse. *Mickey is the club's owner *Minnie is the manager of finances and show production *Donald is the co-owner and greeter *Daisy is the reservation clerk *Goofy is the head waiter *Pluto is the mascot *Gus is the chef *Clarabelle is the gossip and trivia columnist *Max Goof is the parking valet *The Penguins Waiters are the waiters *The Magic Brooms are the janitors *Huey, Dewey and Louie are the drum players The following characters have new jobs due to the House of Mouse success: *Cuckoo Loca as the crew supervisor *NYPD (New York Police Department) as security Mickey's arch-enemy Pete lost it's position as the landlord due to him intentionally trying to shut down the club. However, Pete is still welcomed as a guest only for the purpose to allow for trouble. At some episodes, Pete and Mortimer team up with each other to attempt to put House of Mouse out of business for good. The new landlord for House of Mouse is official staff members of Braclay's Center. The rent for Barclay's Center for House of Mouse is about $100,000-$150,000 a month due to state of art technology, large rental space, and having a vault of Disney/Pixar characters. For this reason, the cost of a ticket is $120 standard, $200 premium, and $320 for meet and greet. (The costs include fees and taxes!) Due to high demand, security has enhanced (like the ones in the airport) to try to prevent any troublemaking. Production Due to positive reviews in the House of Mouse series, viewers will like this series to be remastered into today's graphics and standards, in addition to the new characters made by Disney. Episodes will begin airing in early 2020. Each episode will be 25 minutes in length. In specials that will release in occasions (like in Halloween, Christmas, and anniversaries), they will be 50 minutes in length. This series will also be released in DVD, Blu-Ray and digital formats in season bundles. In this House of Mouse series, all of the 2D-animated characters have to converted into CGI. Formatting changes In the conclusion of the program, staff members of House and Mouse will conduct exit interviews based on the shows and performances. These exit interviews will be conducted on one of the major subway stations on NYC (in each episode) as well as the Barclay's Center place itself. The exit interviews occur during the credits scene in the last three minutes of the program. *Atlantic Avenue - Barclays Center *Jay Street - MetroTech *Hoyt-Schermerhorn Streets *Bowling Green *Fulton Street *Brooklyn Bridge–City Hall/Chambers Street *West Fourth Street–Washington Square *14th Street/Sixth Avenue *14th Street–Union Square *34th Street–Herald Square *34th Street–7th Avenue–Penn Station *34th Street–8th Avenue–Penn Station *Times Square–42nd Street/PABT *42nd Street–Bryant Park/Fifth Avenue *Grand Central–42nd Street *59th Street – Columbus Circle *Lexington Avenue/59th Street *Lexington Avenue/63rd Street *Broadway Junction *Euclid Avenue *Court Square–23rd Street *Queens Plaza *Queensboro Plaza *Jackson Heights–Roosevelt Avenue/74th Street *Flushing–Main Street Cast Mickey and Friends (1928) / DuckTales (9/1987) *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Clarabelle Cow *Horace Horsecollar *Pluto *Cuckoo Loca (Mickey's Mixed-Up Adventures) *Pete *Mortimer Mouse *Gus Goose *Max Goof *Willie the Giant *Chip and Dale *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Webby Vanderquack *Scrooge McDuck *Ludwig Von Drake *Big Bad Wolf *April, May and June *Millie and Melody Mouse *Hilda Hippo Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (5/2006) * Toodles ** Boodles ** Goofles ** Quoodles ** Woodles * Baby Red Bird * Butch the Bulldog * Coco the Coconutty Monkey * Count Mickula * Cowardly Lion * Gopher * Humphrey the Bear * Longfellow the Giraffe * Martian Mickey * Martian Minnie * Mr. Pettibone * Pluto from Pluto * Salty the Seal * Snappy the Baby Alligator * Spike the Bee Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (2/1938) *Snow White *The Evil Queen *The Prince (Prince Florian) *Seven Dwarfs **Doc **Grumpy **Sleepy **Happy **Bashful **Sneezy **Dopey *The Huntsman *Magic Mirror Pinocchio (2/1940) *Pinocchio *Jiminy Cricket *Geppetto *Honest John (J. Worthington Foulfellow) *Gideon *Blue Fairy *Figaro Dumbo (10/1941) *Dumbo *Timothy Q. Mouse *The Ringmaster *Elephant Matriarch *Mrs. Jumbo *Jim Crow *Mr. Stork *Casey Junior Bambi (8/1942) *Bambi *Thumper *Flower *Friend Owl *Faline *Miss Bunny *Hunter Dogs Cinderella (3/1950) *Cinderella *Prince Charming *Fairy Godmother *Lady Tremaine *Drizella Tremaine *Anastasia Tremaine *Jaq and Gus Alice in Wonderland (7/1951) *Alice *Mad Hatter *Caterpillar *Cheshire Cat *March Hare *White Rabbit *Queen of Hearts *King of Hearts *The Walrus and the Carpenter *Tweedledee and Tweedledum *Dormouse *Card Soldiers Peter Pan (2/1953) *Peter Pan *Wendy Darling *John Darling *Michael Darling *George Darling *Mary Darling *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *The Pirates *Tick-Tock the Crocodile *Tinker Bell Jake and Never Land Pirates (2/2011) *Jake *Izzy *Cubby *Skully Lady and the Tramp (6/1955) *Lady *Tramp *Jock *Bull *Dachsie *Trusty *Beaver *Scamp Sleeping Beauty (1/1959) *Aurora *Prince Phillip *Maleficent *King Stefan *Flora, Fauna and Merryweather One Hundred and One 101 Dalmatians (1/1961) *Pongo *Perdita *Cruella De Vil *Roger Radcliffe *The 101 dalmatians The Sword in the Stone (12/1963) *Arthur *Merlin *Archimedes *Madam Mim The Jungle Book (10/1967) *Mowgli *Baloo *Bagheera *King Louie *Shere Khan *Kaa *Colonel Hathi *Winifred *Junior The Aristocats (12/1970) *Thomas O'Malley *Duchess Robin Hood (11/1973) *Robin Hood *Little John *Prince John *Friar Tuck *Sir Hiss *Maid Marian *Lady Kluck Winnie the Pooh (3/1977) *Winnie the Pooh *Christopher Robin *Piglet *Eeyore *Tigger *Rabbit *Roo *Kanga *Owl *Gopher The Rescuers (7/1977) *Bernard *Miss Bianca *Madame Medusa *Penny *Mr. Snoops *Orville The Fox and the Hound (7/1981) *Tod *Copper The Black Cauldron (7/1985) *Taran *Eilonwy *Daliben The Great Mouse Detective (7/1986) *Basil of Baker Street *Ratigan *David Q. Dawson *Olivia Flaversham *Fidget *Hiram Flaversham Oliver & Company (11/1988) *Oliver *Dodger *Fagin *Jenny Foxworth The Little Mermaid (11/1989) *Ariel *Prince Eric *Ursula *Sebastian *Flounder *King Triton *Scuttle *Grimsby *Chef Louis Beauty and the Beast (11/1991) *Beast/Prince Adam *Belle *Gaston *Lumière *Mrs. Potts *Cogsworth *Chip *LeFou *Maurice Aladdin (11/1992) *Aladdin *Genie *Peddler *Jasmine *Jafar *Abu *Rajah *Cave of Wonders *Iago *The Sultan The Nightmare Before Christmas (10/1993) *Jack Skellington *Sally *Dr. Finkelstein *The Mayor *Oogie Boogie *Santa Claus The Lion King (6/1994) *Simba *Nala *Scar *Mufasa *Timon *Pumbaa *Rafiki *Zazu *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (10/1998) *Kiara *Kovu *Zira Pocahontas (6/1995) *Pocahontas *John Smith (John Rolfe) *Governor Ratcliffe *Wiggins *Meeko *Chief Powhatan Toy Story series (11/1995 to 6/2019) Since the Toy Story series focuses on the toys, humans cannot be included (sorry, Andy and Bonnie!). Toy Story (11/1995) *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Mr. Potato Head *Slinky Dog *Rex *Hamm *Bo Peep *Sarge *Lenny *Little Green Men / Aliens *Mr. Spell *Robot *Mr. Shark *Rocky Gibraltar *Troll *RC *Scud Toy Story 2 (11/1999) *Buster *Mrs. Potato Head *Wheezy *Jessie *Bullseye *Stinky Pete *Barbie *Utility Belt Buzz *Zurg Bots Toy Story 3 (6/2010) *Lotso Huggin' Bear *The Monkey *Ken *Big Baby *Stretch *Chunk *Sparks *Twitch *Mr. Pricklepants *Trixie *Buttercup *Dolly *Peas-in-the-Pod *Chuckles the Clown Toy Story 4 (6/2019) *Forky *Ducky and Bunny *Gabby Gabby *The Bensons *Duke Caboom *Giggle McDimples *Dragon the Cat The Hunchback of Norte Dame (6/1996) *Quasimodo *Esmeralda *Claude Frollo *Captain Phoebus *Clopin Hercules (6/1997) *Hercules *Philoctetes *Hades *Megara *Pegasus *Zeus *Hera *Muses *Pain and Panic Mulan (6/1998) *Fa Mulan *Mushu *Li Shang *Cri-Kee *Shan Yu *Yao *Ling *Chien-Po *Chi-Fu *Fa Zhou *Grandmother Fa *Matchmaker *Khan A Bug's Life (11/1998) *Flik *Queen Dot *Princess Atta *Hopper *Molt *Slim Tarzan (6/1999) *Tarzan *Jane Porter *Archimedes Q. Porter *Tantor *Terk *Kala *Kerchak *Clayton *Sabor The Emperor's New Groove (12/2000) *Emperor Kuzco *Pacha *Ymza *Kronk *Chicha *Chaca *Tipo Lilo & Stitch (6/2001) *Stitch *Lilo Pelekai *Nani Pelekai *Jumba Jookiba *Pleakley *Cobra Bubbles *Grand Councilwoman Monsters. Inc. (11/2001) Since these characters have direct access to the venue theather via teleportation doors, they usually bypass security and ticketing process. *Mike Wazowski *James. P Sullivan (a.k.a. Sulley) *Boo *Randall Boggs *Henry J. Waternoose *Celia Mae *Roz *Yeti Monsters University (6/2013) *Dean Hardscrabble *Scott Squibbles (a.k.a. Squishy) *Don Carlton *Terri/Terry Perry *Art *Professor Knight Finding Nemo (5/2003) To accommodate marine animals (including Sebastian and Flounder) in Barclay's center, they are placed in different fish tanks. Since Bruce and Destiny are among the largest, they removed a couple of seats in exchange of placing in the largest fish tanks in courtesy of the Barclay's Center staff members. *Nemo *Marlin *Dory *Gill *Bloat *Peach *Crush *Squirt *Bruce *Mr. Ray Pirates of the Caribbean (7/2003) *Jack Sparrow *Captain Barbossa *Will Turner *Elizabeth Swann *Davy Jones Finding Dory (6/2016) *Hank *Destiny *Bailey Home on the Range (4/2004) *Maggie *Mrs. Calloway *Grace *Buck The Incredibles (11/2004) *Bob Parr / Mr. Incredible *Helen Parr / Elastigirl *Dash Parr *Violet Parr *Buddy Pine / Incrediboy / Syndrome *Frozone *Jack-Jack Parr *Edna Mode *Bomb Voyage Incredibles 2 (6/2018) *Winston Deavor *Evelyn Deavor *Screenslaver Chicken Little (11/2005) *Ace Cluck / Chicken Little *Abby Mallard *Fish out of Water Cars (6/2006) Due to the cars being in their large size, they have to remain on the parking lots of Barclay's Center (and outside of the venue). However, these cars can watch the performance and cartoons from the television. *Lightning McQueen *Doc Hudson *Sally Carrera *Mater *Luigi *Ramone *Sheriff *Flilmore *Sarge *Flo *Chick Hicks Meet the Robinsons (3/2007) *Lewis *Wilbur Robinson *Frankie *Uncle Gaston *Gym Coach *DOR-15 *Uncle Fritz *Aunt Petunia *Spike *Dimitri *Carl *Tiny *Aunt Billie *Uncle Art Ratatouille (6/2007) *Remy *Alfredo Linguini *Colette Tatou *Chef Skinner *Anton Ego *Auguste Gusteau *Emile WALL-E (6/2008) *WALL-E *EVE *Captain B. McCrea *Axiom *AUTO Bolt (11/2008) *Bolt *Mittens *Rhino *Dr. Calico *Penny *Penny's mom *Blake *Tom *Billy *The Agent Up (5/2009) *Carl Fredricksen *Charles F. Muntz *Russell *Dug *Alpha, Beta and Gamma *Kevin *Ellie Fredricksen The Princess and the Frog (12/2009) *Tiana (human/frog) *Prince Naveen (human/frog) *Charlotte La Bouff *Dr. Facilier *Mama Odie *Ray *Louis *Lawrence *Eudora Tangled (11/2010) *Rapunzel *Flynn Rider *Mother Gothel *Maximus *Pascal *Hookhand *The Stabbington Brothers Brave (6/2012) *Princess Merida *The Witch *Queen Elinor *King Fergus *Mor'du *Angus Wreck-it-Ralph (11/2012) / Ralph Breaks the Internet (11/2018) Both series *Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope von Schweetz *Fix-It Felix Jr. *Sergeant Calhoun Wreck-it-Ralph only (11/2012) *Taffyta Muttonfudge *Candlehead *Rancis Fluggerbutter *Gene *Mary *Don *General Hologram *Mr. Litwak *Moppet Girl *King Candy *Turbo *Surge Protector Ralph Breaks the Internet only (11/2018) *Shank *Yesss *J.P. Spamley *Double Dan *KnowsMore *Maybe *Eboy Other video game characters *Pac-Man *Sonic the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Dr. Eggman *Mario and Luigi *Bowser *Q*bert Frozen (11/2013) *Anna *Elsa *Kristoff *Olaf *Hans *Grand Pabbie *Oaken *Sven Frozen 2 (11/2019) *Ryder *Honeymaren *Bruni / Fire Spirit Big Hero 6 (11/2014) *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *GoGo Tomago *Wasabi *Honey Lemon *Fred *Aunt Cass *Professor Robert Callaghan/Yokai Inside Out (6/2015) Focusing on emotion characters, we cannot include Riley and other human characters (sorry, Riley!) *Joy *Sadness *Fear *Anger *Disgust *Bing Bong *Jangles the Clown The Good Dinosaur (11/2015) *Arlo *Spot *Butch *Nash *Ramsey *Thunderclap Zootopia (3/2016) *Nick Wilde *Judy Hopps *Chief Bogo *Bellwether *Clawhauser *Bonnie Hopps *Stu Hopps Moana (11/2016) *Moana *Maui *Gramma Tala *Tui *Tamatoa *Sina *Heihei *Pua Coco (11/2017) *Miguel Rivera *Héctor Rivera *Ernesto de la Cruz *Mamá Imelda *Abuelita *Mamá Coco *Chicharrón *Pepita *Dante *Frida Kahlo *Papá Julio *Tía Rosita *Tía Victoria *Tío Oscar *Tío Felipe *Enrique Rivera *Luisa Rivera Onward (3/2020) The characters from Onward will not make appearances until April 2020. Disney Junior shows Bear in the Big Blue House (10/1997) *Bear *Tutter *Pip and Pop *Ojo *Treelo *Shadow *Luna the Moon *Ray the Sun Little Einsteins (10/2005) *Leo *June *Quincy *Annie *Rocket Handy Manny (9/2006) *Manuel Garcia (a.k.a Manny) *Leonard Francis Lopart *Mrs. Portillo *Kelly *The tools **Turner (flat-head screwdriver) **Pat (hammer) **Rusty (monkey wrench) **Squeeze (pair of pliers) **Stretch (tape measure) **Dusty (hand saw) **Felipe (Phillips screwdriver) **Flicker (flashlight) **Beamer (Handy Manny (laser level) Special Agent OSO (4/2009) *OSO *Paw Pilot *Mr. Dos *Wolfie *Dotty *Professor Buffo *Whirly Bird *Shutterbug Doc McStuffins (3/2012) *Dottie McStuffins (a.k.a. Doc) *Lambie *Stuffy *Chilly *Hallie *Squeakers *Donny McStuffins *Dr. McStuffins (Doc's mother) *Mr. McStuffins (Doc's father) Sofia the First (11/2012) *Princess Sofia *Princess Amber *Prince James *Queen Miranda *King Ronald II *Clover *Cedric the Sorcerer Vampirina (10/2017) *Vampirina Hauntley (a.k.a. Vee) *Oxana Hauntley *Boris Hauntley *Nanpire *Grandpop *Poppy Peepleson *Bridget *Mr. Gore *Wolfie Others *The Three Caballeros **Donald Duck **José Carioca **Panchito Pistoles Episode list Category:Crossovers Category:Disney Category:Pixar Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Series Category:TV Spoofs Category:House of Mouse Spoofs Category:New York City Category:CGI animated